Stinger
The Stingers are descendants of Honey bees. The Stingers are known to be giant space honey bees. Appearance Stingers resembles European Honey Bees albeit with red spikes and stingers however Worker Stingers and Defender Stingers only have four legs while the Nursery, Drone and Queen Stingers only have six legs. The Defender Stingers can have a nostril like cannon on horn-like cannons. Society Like real bees, they consist of a queen and drones, travel in swarms, pollinate flowers, and produce honey. Only an Ōtsutsuki can communicate the queen by smell of blood from their bloodline that will be in taking some of their honey. Unlike real bees, however, they can fly in space and they are size of any spaceship. Weapons *Stingers Biology The Stingers are space Honeybees that uses the asteroids as space beehives by merging them into a planet and a moon. 'Worker Stinger' The Worker Stingers are the work force of the Stinger colony, they work to keep the colony tidy, maintained, and gather food for the colony. 'Nursery Stingers' The Nursery Stingers are the caretakers of the Lancer colony, they tend to the eggs, larvae and pupae. They never leave the nest, and are always with either the young, or their queen, instead of shooting stinging. 'Defender Stinger' The Defender Stingers are the protectors of the Stinger colony, they patrol and keep guard over the entire colony, ready to fight off any intruders that dare venture into their colony. Guardian Lancers are much bigger than their Peon counter parts standing 12 meters tall and weighing 21,000 kilograms, they're also much violent and aggressive than the Workers; Defender Stingers also have razor sharp edges on their front limbs which can cut down trees with a single swipe! Defender Stingers usually stand guard at the colony, and rarely will ever go getting nectar and pollen with the Worker Stingers. 'Drone Stingers' The Drone Stingers are typically sexual Stingers of the Stinger colony, they are produced by the queen if she chooses not to fertilize an egg or by an unfertilized laying worker. Diploid drones may be produced if an egg is fertilized but is homozygous for the sex-determination allele. Drones take 24 days to develop and may be produced from summer through to autumn, numbering as many as 500 per hive and do not have a stinger. 'Queen Stingers' The Queen Stingers are queens of the colony, their job is simply to keep producing eggs to keep the colony alive. She is usually dwelling at the heart of the colony with a few Nursery Lancers and Guardian Lancers at her side, she is far larger than her children standing 32 meters tall, and weighing 56,000 kilograms! She is also much more heavily armored than her children, but also have a few more vulnerabilities that her children do not posses. In addition to the greater size of the queen, she has a functional set of ovaries, and a spermatheca, which stores and maintains sperm after she has mated. The sting of queens is not barbed like a worker's sting, and queens lack the glands that produce beeswax. Once mated, queens may lay up to 2,000 eggs per day. They produce a variety of pheromones that regulate behavior of workers, and helps swarms track the queen's location during the swarming. Family *God- Creator Roars *Queen and Worker Screech Trivia *The Stingers are inspired by the bees, and the Kaiju from Godzilla Franchise. *Despite it's name, only the Defender Stingers have razor sharp front limbs, the other varients of the Lancers do not have sharp limbs, but do have pointed limbs that can stab through metal, divine and organic matter. Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Queens